


reward time

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest Kink, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Rewards, Shotacon, Sweet, Touching, akira has bad thoughts, shota goro akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Goro does well, Akira congratulates him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	reward time

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to a certain twt user for 600+ followers!!!

“Aki-nii-chan! Aki-nii-chan!” Goro smiled as he ran up to his older ‘brother’.

Akira set down his own book and looked down at the tiny boy. Goro held out a paper with a big 100% mark written on it. Akira’s face lit up as he took the paper. He smiled then looked back down at Goro.

“Goro-chan! You did such a good job! A 100% on your test! You’re so smart!” Akira praised as he picked up the boy to put on his lap.

Goro giggled as he turned around to face Akira, “I did it for you!”

Akira smirked, “You know what _that_ means, right?”

Goro’s eyes lit up, “We’re gonna play our special game! Aki-nii-chan! Our game! Our game Aki-nii-chan!”

Akira chuckled as he placed a kiss on Goro’s forehead, “Our special lil’ game, Goro-chan…”

A hand went up Goro’s shirt easily, he began to pinch at Goro’s budding chest. Goro’s face reddened, he shut his eyes tight! Akira-nii-chan is such a dirty pervert! Why does it always feel good there? Akira always tells him it’s because his tiny tits are so sensitive, which is a good thing. Goro wants to be good, for his caring and darling older brother.

Goro shocked on his lap, pressing his small ass into Akira’s nearly swollen cock. He’s hard already? Goro couldn’t believe it, was he playing the game by himself? Oh well, now they’re playing together. Goro slowly opened his eyes back up, he tried his best to keep eye contact with Akira-nii-chan. A small squeaky moan escaped from his tiny pink lips. Goro placed his hands down on Akira’s bulge, slowly rubbing it with his tiny palms. Akira gave him a moan for praise, Goro’s eyes lit up. He moaned, he moaned from his tiny touch! Yes, yes, yes! Give him another.

Goro pressed harder with his ass and hands, making sure to rub it the way Akira taught him. Akira moaned once more, still thumbing at Goro’s budding small tits. Akira made Goro sit on his knees, so he could get a better look at the pink buds. Akira gave it a small lick then quickly wrapped his mouth around it. Goro whined loudly, Akira’s already touching him there! Goro hiccuped with a moan, trying his best to please his precious Nii-chan. Goro whined more when he felt teeth sink into his chest. He shook his hips with a bratty whine.

“Aki-nii-chan! N-Not too hard!” Goro whined.

Akira hummed along the bud, an apology Goro took it as. He moved onto the other tit, making sure to thumb the wetter one. Goro’s tongue flopped out, cute little kitten wanting more and more. His small hands tangled in Akira’s black curly hair. Slowly stroking it as his brother continued to lick and suck. Goro gave another whine, he felt tight down there. His private area, his sweet private area that Akira was only allowed to look at. Goro moaned loudly, feeling his tiny lil’ member twitch around in his pants.

“Aki-nii-chan! My… my… you know…” Goro whined.

Akira popped off, “Want it now? You know what you have to do…”

Goro nodded and began to take off his pants and girlie underwear. His tiny cock hit the air, already dripping with pre-cum. He sucked on his small digits and stroked his own hole. Goro teased a finger in, whining in response for his Aki-nii-chan to know how good he felt. Akira smirked looking down at Goro-chan, he looked so cute with his bulge between his thighs. A cute whore in the making, he should pat himself on the back for that.

Goro added another finger, not breaking eye contact with Aki-nii-chan. Akira’s eyes widened when he easily took in another finger. Though he slowly smirked, in a crude loving way. He patted Goro’s head, messing up his brunette hair. Goro smiled at him, touching at his swollen budding tit. He bounced up and down on his own two fingers. Goro’s mewls and whines became louder and louder, he wanted more attention from his ‘brother’. Goro pinched his own pink nipple, he whined louder and sank down more. Moving faster and faster, his tiny dick bouncing up and down. He wants to spill.

“Aki-nii-chan!” Goro whined.

Akira grabbed him forcefully, taking his cock out in the process. He pressed against Goro’s small ass cheeks and puckered hole. The tip of his head started to push inside of him. Goro wrapped his arms around his neck, whining loudly for his older ‘brother’. He didn’t need to speak, all he had to do was whine and yip. Akira slowly shoved his heavy dick inside of Goro. The smaller male tried his best to help himself, he wanted all of it inside of him! Goro so selfish, a baby whore… a tiny whore wanting more dick.

“Shhh, it’s okay, let me play with you…” Akira whispered on his lips.

A messy kiss was given to the younger male. Akira’s tongue slowly pushed itself inside of Goro’s tiny mouth. Spit dripped from their kiss as Akira’s dick bucked in and out of him. Slowly but hard, Goro’s ass needed to be treated like glass. So fragile, so beautiful… but cuter than glass. However, like glass, Akira wants to shatter everything about him. Breed him, fill him, tie him down and ruin everything about this small boy. Take everything from him, make him cry from pain and sadness.

Akira’s cock sped up, forcing more and more of himself inside of him. Goro moaned inside of Akira’s big mouth, still taking in Akira’s fat tongue in his throat. Goro tried his best bounce back on the thick dick, but Akira just held him close. Fuck him, ruin him, hurt Goro. Akira’s head became clouded with harmful thoughts of his little ‘brother’. Hurt him, do it, do it, do it… He needs to tear him open with his cock! Make him scream, cry, and beg! Faster, and faster… his cock bulge on Goro’s tummy. Akira felt wetness on his cheek, sniffles from him.

_Fuck yes._

His seed spilled inside of him, coating inside of his ass. He pulled away and bit his neck hard.

“AKI-NII-CHAN!!!” Goro screamed as he spilled, “You’re hurting me!”

 _Who cares?_ Akira fucked him hard, and long. A reward for himself, and not for Goro-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> not putting my main on here bc am afraid


End file.
